


Vriska Makes Terezi Watch "Spiders on Drugs"

by li_liara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, i didn't write this don't sue me, spiders on drugs, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_liara/pseuds/li_liara
Summary: Vriska is a dead meme.





	Vriska Makes Terezi Watch "Spiders on Drugs"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamihoemoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamihoemoe/gifts).



> SO BASICALLY, @mamihomoe posted this on Wattpad a little over a year ago and my immature ass thought it was funny. I asked if she'd post it here and she said "no, that garbage needs to be sent to hell," but that I could post it on my account. So that's exactly what I did.
> 
> Based off of this video: https://youtu.be/sHzdsFiBbFc

1 day vrska was high as fucc off that liquidy shit inside her cracked-ass 8-balls. then she found a video of spiders bein high as fucc and she showed it to terzi and terzi was liek "kys vrska u stoner piece of shit"

no1 fuckin lieks u terzi


End file.
